


aren't you going to say goodbye?

by sideffects



Series: bleed it out [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Drabble, M/M, criminal! hyuck, criminal! mark, faked death au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideffects/pseuds/sideffects
Summary: Mark was into sunkissed guys and Donghyuck liked criminals way too much.





	aren't you going to say goodbye?

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/eosandselenee/status/1158665794710048768?s=20) tweet

The only thing Mark could do is bend his head in shame while he walked as fast as possible. It wasn’t everyday that he faked his own death. He tried to not look back, he really did but he couldn’t help but to look back at him.

At a time like this he couldn’t do anything else. He already fucked up enough for it to make it even worse. He was a mess. He thought that was the best idea at the time because what else could he have done? He was a criminal and he was wanted by everyone in the country. The only solution he had was to disappear. And what’s the best way to disappear if it isn’t by dying? He really wasn’t the smart one, that was Hyuck’s job but he wasn’t there anymore. Not for him at least.

Mark didn’t think about it. He didn't think about the fact that by doing this he would let Donghyuck go and with it their relationship. He was selfish. But even after doing something like that he cared for him and he wondered if Hyuck would ever reveal the truth. 

Donghyuck was his right arm in every one of his crimes. And he was really talented. That’s one of the traits Mark found the most attractive in him. It wasn’t only the round glasses and the sun kissed skin. His intelligence was something else. He would make plans as complex as they are and find every other alternative possible for them to never get caught. He was cold and calculating yet he had the warmest heart and the most precious smile. 

That’s what Mark was gonna miss the most. That’s all he could think about while he saw him walking away from the funeral with his friends. 

Donghyuck’s friends never liked Mark. Which makes sense because who in his right mind would like someone that introduced their best friend to the world of crime? But Donghyuck was too infatuated with Mark. He was enamored with a guy he met by chance. No one could blame him at first, Mark was undeniable attractive which made him ten times more approachable for Hyuck. Mark was full of confidence too, and he couldn't find anything more attractive than that.

Mark only had one opportunity to escape yet he was wasting his precious time looking at the guy with the round glasses and sun kissed skin. He hesitated for a moment and looked back.

All he saw was Donghyuck looking straight into his eyes, watching him over his friend’s shoulder. Hyuck smirked at him and turned back.

Mark was so glad he was into the smart ones.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in a 20 min sprint dont b too mean plz
> 
> this was a mess but oh well what're we gonna do about it
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/whinymark)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/mixtape4)


End file.
